Reflection
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Vashwood, (HEY I MADE A NAME FOR THEM YAY!) Anywhom, The pity felt for two men who's souls are marked with heavy sin...


**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Trigun, GOT IT? It is not in my possession as in I created it. I wrote this fanfiction, but that it is it. I have nothing to do with the person who made Trigun ect...  
  
_Pairing_: Vash/Wolfwood (Maybe other future couples N/C possible)  
  
_Warning_: The pairing is the warning. Vash and Wolfwood aren't a couple either. It would be nice if they were but they aren't so please no homophobic reviews or the homophobes will be vanquished... ((Sets up bear Traps))  
  
_A/N_: Italics are the Prologue, weird I know!

* * *

_Reflection: Part 1_  
**  
_"He looks happy, even though his body is covered with such painful wounds and scars," Wolfwood stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. His dark sunglasses shielded his eyes from the neon lights in the bar. Nicholas didn't want to carry out his mission. Vash was too important to him. The blonde didn't know what the priest had to do or how much he really cared about him.  
  
The humanoid typhoon, Vash the Stampede: believed to be the most heartless bastard existing on Gunsmoke. What the people think is what they believe, so naturally, every hated Vash. The people think he doesn't give a damn about no one but himself and boy are they wrong. He cared about the people, being a pacifist and all, but most of all; he loved the priest, Nicholas D. Wolfwood._  
  
Vash's green eyes stared into his shot of vodka. What those eyes did not notice was the priest sitting at the other end of the bar. Wolfwood shifted his head to look at the opposite ending of the bar table. A largely built man blocked his way from seeing the last man, but he moved back for a belch and allowed him to see Vash.  
  
"NEEDLE NOGGIN!" He exclaimed. Vash turned his head in his direction. The blonde stared for a moment, got up, and hustled over to Nicholas.  
  
"Great to see you!" He grinned, smacking him on the back. Wolfwood smiled at Vash as the humanoid typhoon sat next to him and ordered a drink. This time it was wine, an unusual drink for Vash to order as for him to order two too. "Cheers fuck face!" Vash laughed, giving Wolfwood the glass.  
  
"Vash," Nicholas watched him take a swig from his wine glass, "How do you feel about me?" Vash shot the priest a look of shock. He was amazed that the priest felt the same way that he did. 'Oh great, why did I ask him! HE LIKES MERYL! I don't have a chance...'  
  
"I," Vash paused, "I can't explain how happy I am that you asked me this." Wolfwood then looked at Vash again with sincere puzzlement.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" The priest stared Vash down.  
  
"I was to frightened to ever say anything about it, but I really like you. No I just don't really like you, I LOVE YOU!" Vash let it all out, pouring his heart out like he was relieving himself of sin. The priest stared at him with awe.  
  
"Vash," He wrapped a gentle arm around him and they left.  
  
Wolfwood propped his feet on the table of the hotel room, the blonde sitting in the other chair. Both of them leaned in and brushed their lips together. Wolfwood got onto the empty table and thrust his tongue into the cavern that was Vash's mouth. (BIG I KNOW) His soft hands rushed through the spiky blonde hair. It was so soft to his touch. Their breath exchanged as Vash placed his hand onto the priest's chest and pinched on of his nipples and slid his hand down further. The priest let a sigh out, pulling them apart.  
  
"That's enough for now." Wolfwood chuckled, pecking Vash on the cheek as the blonde gave him a glare to be frightened of.  
  
"AW! That's all!" Vash whined.  
  
"For now, I said." Wolfwood gave a grin, I didn't say that we couldn't continue, LATER now did I?" Vash smiled back at him.  
  
"You naughty, naughty priest!" Vash giggled, "Well, I suppose I should go do my cloak fixed..." They looked at the trim: bullets shot it out. Both of them took off to the fabric shop.

* * *

You can only think of what my mind is doing right now. Mwuahahaha! This is my first Trigun fiction that I have written in a long time so no flames! Please R&R! 


End file.
